


Foot Cloob

by Holy_Leonards, pastel_poisons



Category: Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Crack, Half Squidward, M/M, Police, lebuttomy, moist parking lot, on the lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_poisons/pseuds/pastel_poisons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want you to kick me as hard as you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot Cloob

"I want you to kick me as hard as you can,“ Teeler said to me, the narrator, in a manly voice. "Mmm. That feels good. ;)”

"Are you thinking what I’m thinking?“

Then they tear off each others’ clothes.

Teeler jumps down on his hands and knees, fine ass facing me, the narrator. "I want you to kick me as hard as you can.”

I, the narrator, followed my order. I cock my leg as far back as it can go and release, my foot hitting square on the hole. When I try to retrieve my foot, it would not come loose. “Christ! Have you been saving up for me?”  
Teeler says, “HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH” and promptly passes out in the moist parking lot.  
I, the narrator, hear police sirens coming my way. I begin running, Teeler on my foot. The squishing sounds of the foot-body on the moist ground were unbearable.

I, the narrator, try to climb a chain-link fence, but Teeler’s dick gets caught in one of the links. I, the narrator, pull and pull until it comes off. I make it over the fence, but am now leaving behind a blood trail. I feel Teeler getting cold around my ankle.  
I get to a bridge. Both ends flashing red and blue. I have no choice but to throw myself, feet first, into the water. Thanks to Teeler’s dead weight, the narrator (me) floated. Unthanks to Teeler, who was belly-up, the narrator (me) was stuck underwater.  
A police boat runs over Teeler. The motor chops up the body. Like a lebuttomy, it severed his butt from the rest of his fine, chiseled body. Leaving the narrator (me) stuck with a fine ass on my foot.

I, the narrator, wash up ashore and hide in the bushes (hehe). While I wait for the police to leave, I start spanking the fine ass and yanking it for all it’s worth. In a wild attempt to get free, I grease up my ankle with my liquid man gold.  
It doesn’t work :(. The white gold beads did not take hold.

Thinking it was clear, I started my long walk home. From a distance, it looked like I had broken my ankle. But up close, it was clear I had fulfilled a crazy man’s desire for pleasure. Every other step, there was a fart sound (I’m half Squidward).  
I return home to find Marla waiting for me. “Hey there,” I say, “check out my new shoe!”

Just outside the window, a man was standing. He was waiting, watching, and watching and waiting or his turn to be kicked as hard as you can. That man, was James T. Kirk.


End file.
